BUNRI
by Coeli Nara
Summary: Peleas, distancia, malos entendidos y todo lo que te lleva alejarte de la persona que mas amas, peor aun no saber por que sufre de esa manera... ESTE FIC PERTENECE AL RETO DEL FORO LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS


BUNRI

 **Hola a todos, ya estoy otra vez por aquí con un one-shot de shikamaru principalmente, espero que les guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO; ESTE FIC PERTENECE AL RETO: INICIO Y FINAL DEL FORO LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS…**

 _ **Tic tac, tic toc. El tiempo transcurre con calma, con lentitud, y cada pequeña cosa que dices o que haces...**_ _me hace dudar de lo que realmente sientes por mí; yo sé que no debería…yo sé que no está bien pero ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Simplemente te fuiste diciéndome "no puedo más" ¿tan solo seis meses te bastaron para saber que el matrimonio no era lo que querías?..._

Shikamaru estaba sentado en la sala, esa, que alguna vez compartió con su mujer, aquella sala blanca con almohadones lilas que tanto le había gustado; y en la que ahora se encontraba solo, pensando porque Temari lo había dejado, porque solo empaco sus cosas y se regresó a la ciudad donde ella vivía con sus hermanos, así, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en el…

– _¿Te vas? Así como así, ¿no me darás una explicación?_

– _Shikamaru, lo siento yo…necesito tiempo_ – ella estaba en la puerta con maleta en mano despidiéndose de su hasta entonces marido.

– _Pero ¿Por qué?_

– _Por favor no me preguntes, porque realmente no lo sé y sí, yo sé que es difícil que no lo sepa siendo yo pero así es…_

– _No te vayas, si no sabes que es lo que sucede yo te ayudare a descubrirlo, pero no me dejes al menos no así; necesito una explicación_

– _Lo siento, pero no puedo más… –_ Y así, sin más ni más la rubia se había marchado. Ahora la pregunta del millón era ¿Qué iba hacer? Primero, bien podía darle el tiempo suficiente para que pensara las cosas, al fin y al cabo las mujeres siempre están cambiando de decisiones, dicen si y es no, lo quieren blanco pero no tan blanco; esos cambios de humor son normales y ya ni se sabe con ellas que es lo que realmente quieren. Segundo, seguirla hasta Suna pedirle mil explicaciones por su comportamiento y exigirle que se regresara con él o que le dijera de frente que ya no lo quería más en su vida, pero siendo como es su mujer de orgullosa podía mandarlo de un golpe de regreso a Konoha diciendo que no es una mujer a la que se le tenga que decir lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer, y eso era empeorar las cosas porque si no se había ido molesta, lo estaría después de que el llegara con esa actitud tan exigente. Y la tercera, simplemente dejarla y hacerse a la idea de que ya jamás volvería a verla, al menos como su esposa; pero esa era la opción que menos quería, definitivamente necesitaba una explicación de porqué se había marchado y siendo sincero, no estaría a gusto hasta que se la diera.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a recorrer la casa en la que hasta hace una horas consideraba su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, paso por la cocina y ahí sobre la estufa se quedo el desayuno que compartirían, por el comedor que ya estaba dispuesto para que a la hora de que cenaran todo estuviera a tiempo, llego al estudio donde su mujer pasaba el tiempo revisando los papeles que llegaban de Suna, ni siquiera tuvo que entrar para poder sentir el delicado aroma a jazmín que siempre dejaba su mujer por donde pasaba; cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con la rubia. Ver la habitación vacía le dolió más de lo que imaginaba y se dio cuenta de que no había entrado ahí des de que ella se había ido. Recorrió uno a uno los cajones para ver que tanto faltaba y saber por cuánto tiempo se iría, nunca imagino encontrar solo una libreta verde en la que se leía su nombre entre lazado con el de ella sobre el símbolo del clan Nara.

– _Estará mal si lo leo, porque si no quisiera que lo viera no lo hubiera dejado ahí._

Tomo la libreta y se recostó en el lado perteneciente a Temari, quería sentirse cerca de ella de alguna forma. Pasaron los minutos, uno tras otro, tic tac, tic toc y aun no decidía si lo leía o no; solo lo sostenía contra su pecho como si la abrazara para evitar que se alejara, pero su curiosidad lo estaba matando, sabía que si lo dudaba era porque consideraba leerlo, pero ¿sería traición revisar sus cosas? Ella era libre de dejar lo que quisiera, esa todavía era su casa y él no tenía por qué andar husmeando en los cajones de su mujer sin permiso pero… ella se había ido sin darle una explicación.

– _Lo siento Temari, pero necesito saber por qué te fuiste –_ encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y abrió la libreta; claramente podía ver la letra de su mujer, pero no era un diario, eran simples anotaciones de ideas para remodelar la casa, estaban anotados los pendientes de Suna, su citas con las chicas, los días que comía con el fuera de la casa, las clases que impartía en la academia de danza cada quince días, sus reuniones con el Hokage; no, no había nada que le indicara porque Temari lo había dejado y eso lo decepcionaba, aun así si, siguió hojeando la libreta casi hasta la mitad, ahí fue donde encontró una pequeña nota a pie de página con una pequeña frase que lo dejo helado

" _ **si me preguntas, si soy feliz contigo la respuesta es sí… y si me preguntas si sería feliz sin ti, la respuesta también es si…**_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué ya no lo amaba? ¿Qué no era feliz? Siguió leyendo y vio que las dos notas tenían espacio de dos semanas

"¿ _ **a qué se debe tu falta de atención y la distancia que has marcado entre nosotros? ¿Cómo fue posible que no te dieras cuenta? ¿Cómo es posible que esté pasando por esto yo sola?..."**_

Estaba dudando del amor que sentía por ella, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? _– Pensé que era lo que tu querías, que no te hostigara con cursilerías, ni que te abrumara con mi insistencia de que pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos… y al parecer lo único que hice fue hacerte sentir insegura… ¿Cuándo fue que te dejaste de sentir amada? ¿Y por qué crees que solo tu estas sufriendo? ¡kami!_

Shikamaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de contener el llanto, pero como podría, si Temari lo había dejado era porque ya no era feliz, ya no se sentía amada y si la perdía sería totalmente su culpa, si comenzó a llegar tarde del trabajo, pero últimamente se peleaban mucho y cuando lo arreglaban, ya no eran reconciliaciones como antes, quedaba esa hostilidad entre ellos, se dirigían la palabra lo mínimo posible y evitaban encontrarse en el mismo lugar, ya no hacían el amor con la misma intensidad que antes…de hecho tenía como dos meses que no tenían intimidad; ya no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, había días en los que ni la besaba solo se despedía con un beso en la frente.

Se levantó de la cama y busco su móvil, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido llamar a sus cuñados?, seguro que ellos le daban noticias sobre su mujer; quería saber si había llegado bien y por cuánto tiempo se quedaría con ellos…

– _¿Cómo que no está con ustedes? Ella dijo que regresaba a Suna_ – Esto lo comenzaba a desesperar cada vez más, no era posible que sus hermanos no tuvieran idea de donde estaba

– _Solo nos dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, no quiso decir donde se quedaría y tampoco nos dijo que había pasado entre ustedes_

– _Kankuro, creme que si supiera te lo diría, pero se fue sin darme explicaciones, no he sabido nada de ella desde en la mañana ¿te dijo si estaba bien?_

– _Es obvio que no está bien idiota, se supone que tú la cuidarías… y…escucha…–_ Kankuro se detuvo en sus palabras pensando si debía o no decir lo que sabía; soltó un bufido para volver hablar – _se supone que no debo decirte nada de ella, pero no puedo dejar que sufra, te ama demasiado como para alejarse de ti_ – shikamaru lo escuchaba muy atento y el tan solo saber que lo amaba le daba una pequeña esperanza para volver estar a su lado – _ella paso en la tarde a despedirse, dijo que no podía quedarse en Suna que necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que la lastimaba y que solo quería un lugar tranquilo que la llenara de paz, no menciono si volvería pronto solo dijo que necesitaba tiempo para que superaran lo que le paso y…_

– _Es que es ahí donde me pierdo, necesito saber qué es lo que le paso quiero apoyarla y estar ahí para ella_

– _¿No se supone que eres su marido? Deberías saber por lo que está pasando, mira ya llego Gaara y si se da cuenta de que estoy hablando contigo se molestara y no quiero soportarlo; si me llego a enterar de donde esta te lo diré ¿de acuerdo?_

– _Gracias…–_ termino la llamada y comenzó a buscar la agenda de Temari entre las cosas de su armario, alguna de sus amigas debía saber dónde se encontraba y no dejaría de llamar hasta que le dieran razón de ella

…

Cuando termino la llamada con Ten Ten, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, ninguna le había dado razón de su mujer y todas le decían lo mismo " _lo siento Shikamaru, pero no sé dónde está"._ Solo faltaba marcarle a Ino, ella era su última esperanza y ella no le fallaría, era amiga de Temari, sí, pero fue su amiga primero; ellos habían crecido juntos y se tenían confianza, eran prácticamente hermanos y los hermanos se apoyan en todo y no se guardan secretos.

 _\- ¿Ino?, Ino ¿Cómo estás?, oye…–_ cuando Ino le contesto tenía la voz a adormilada, pero para ella la voz de su amigo era inconfundible

– _Eres un idiota Shikamaru, como se te ocurre llamarme a las cuatro de la mañana_

– _Lo siento, pero necesito un favor_

– _Ni loca te digo donde esta; así que si me disculpas, tengo mucho sueño_

– _No, por favor no cuelgues, dime como esta, que te ha dicho, cuando vuelve_

– _No pienso decirte nada, lo siento mucho pero se lo prometí_

– _Ino, necesito hablar con alguien, necesito desahogarme… por favor, necesito saber dónde esta_

– _Pero ella no quiere que la busques, por algo se fue; si quisiera hablar contigo se hubiera quedado en su casa ¿no crees?_ – ese había sido un golpe bajo pero tenía razón, Temari no lo quería ver, era por el que se había ido – _mira, siento habértelo dicho de esa manera, pero tienes que entender que no se siente bien para estar cerca de ti, y la tienes que entender, ¿Por qué no la dejas sola hasta que lo supere?_

– _Que supere que Ino, porque todo hablan como si supieran lo que le pasa menos yo ¿Qué es lo que me oculta Temari?_

– _Fue una indiscreción de mi parte, olvídalo quieres_

– _¡No! ¿Me escuchaste?, ¡no!; me estoy cansando de ser el único que no sabe qué le pasa a Temari, tengo todo el derecho ¡soy su esposo, maldita sea!_

– _De acuerdo, ¿quieres saberlo? Te lo diré, pero no porque te comportes como un estúpido esposo perfecto, lo hago porque ella no debería estar pasando por esto sola, si la amaras tanto como dices sabrías que ella está sufriendo por que hace una semana… sufrió un aborto_ – Eso es lo que menos espero escuchar, ella… ella ¿estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido y no se dio cuenta?

\- _Yo no ... Ino ..._

– _Sé que no lo sabias, porque de haberlo hecho hubieras estado con ella desde el principio, ni si quiera le preguntaste por que guardo reposo por tres días te basto con que te dijera que se sentía cansada y ya; ahora dime ¿con que derecho exiges que te diga dónde está? Si el que se dice su marido no sabía que estaba embarazada, si el que dice que la ama más que nada en el mundo no se dio cuenta de que perdió a su bebé._ – Shikamaru se quedó en silencio, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir involuntariamente y sus manos temblaban

– _Ino, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_ – Ella solo podía escuchar como su amigo trataba de ahogar su llanto, pero no podía dejar de ser dura; ella había sido testigo de todo lo que su amiga había pasado.

– _Temari no te lo digo, porque cuando ella se enteró ustedes llevaban casi un mes peleándose, y no supo cómo acercarse a ti; no la voy a justificar por eso, si debió haberte dicho en cuanto lo supo pero para los tres meses que tenía cuando lo perdió ¿cómo es que tú no te diste cuenta?_

–… _No lo sé… si la note diferente…pero jamás imagine que era porque estaba embarazada, Ino dime donde está por favor_ – Por fin su llanto se hizo audible para la Yamanaka, ya no podía estarse conteniendo, si le estaba doliendo a él; no se imaginaba por lo que estaba pasando Temari – _necesito estar con ella_

– _Pues…_

...

Shikamaru estaba esperando que lo llamaran para abordar el avión que lo llevaría junto a su mujer, afrontarían cada reto que se les pusiera, superarían su perdida juntos como debió haber sido desde el principio; la haría sentirse amada como nunca antes, y le pediría perdón una y mil veces por haberse comportado como un soberano idiota, no quería perderla iría tras ella hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

– _Espérame Temari, ya lo he_ entendido - Shikamaru avanzaba lentamente pensando... _ **Sabia donde tenía que ir, solo no pensé que el resto lo desconocía.**_

…

 _ **Y he lo aquí, tengo que decir que no se me hizo difícil la escribir la historia, las frases de inicio y final me lo facilitaron muchísimo; con lo que realmente batalle fue con la ortografía, en retos anteriores había sido malísima y eran errores demasiado notorios en fin… espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer, ya nos estaremos leyendo por los otros fics.**_

 _ **Mucha suerte en el reto a todos!**_

 _ **¡aaaaah! Por cierto Burni es separación en japonés (dudo que no lo sepan, pero no está de más =P )**_

 _ **chaito**_


End file.
